A Flick Of The Wrist
by KitKat001
Summary: Mr Ollivander had always been a mysterious man. Who was he? What was his life like? These questions are ones that a lot of people might not care about… but Mr Ollivander was an amazing man. OneShot.


A Flick Of The Wrist

Description: Mr Ollivander had always been a mysterious man. Who was he? What was his life like? These questions are ones that a lot of people might not care about… but Mr Ollivander was an amazing man. One-Shot.

………………………

Hey all! It's Kit here! I thought I would write a quick one-shot. I must say that Mr Ollivander has always been a person who intrigued me. He knew a lot and did a lot. I figured that no one ever thought of the poor chap. He knows what it's like to be another face in the crowd? I thought he deserved a bit of spotlight too! Please, read my story-on-the-go, Twice Over! Hopefully, I will hear from you all soon!

Disclaimer: I would not, should not own green eggs and ham. I MEAN, I don't own Harry Potter. Or green eggs and ham… but you know.

……………………

A Flick Of The Wrist 

Mr Ollivander was an amazing man. He had seen a lot of the world, and the world had seen a lot of him. He would go out on amazing journeys and do amazing things, just to bring back ingredients. These ingredients were to make the most wonderful and powerful wands the wizarding world was to ever see.

Many people did not notice this short man, with his bulging eyes and fine white hair. They did not notice him hobble about in his shop, dusting off his precious pieces of fine work, and suiting every wizard to a wand. Many wizards had much to thank him for, as he suited every one with the perfect wand, taking care to make no mistakes; for Mr Ollivander made- no mistakes.

In his job, he could not afford to miss the target of every person. Each wand was connected to them, connected to their future. As each wizard is bound to make a difference in the wizarding world, Mr Ollivander made sure not to miss his mark on anyone- no matter how long it took. In fact, if you were to think about it, it would seem that this man made a huge difference in the world.

No, you could not give him credit for every duel won, and no, you could not give him credit for people saved because of their wand… but you would give him credit for the little things. The ease of the flick of a wrist, the angle on which the spell was cast, some of the power emitting from the wands end- for these things, were what counted when choosing the wand to the wizard.

Did anyone ask Mr Ollivander to tell the tale of how he stole the phoenix tail feather? Did anyone mention in passing on how Mr Ollivander bravely fought the dragon to achieve the heartstring? Did anyone question on how Mr Ollivander managed to climb the tallest oak and cut its branches? Did they enquire about his bruises, cuts and scars?

No.

Mr Ollivander would spend every passing day, sitting in his shop. Constructing wands, bewitching them, handing them to young wizards and collecting a few Galleons.

This was the way Mr Ollivander lived.

He wasn't mean, nor was he a selfish man. He enjoyed seeing the young wizards and witches bound away with grins on their faces, watching how they held the wand and got the feel of it. He got his pleasure from knowing that he had helped someone on his or her journey through life with magic.

When he had a break, he would set out on another journey. He would make his way to the great forests, wide-open plains, raging seas, and tumbling mountaintops. He would walk through the sores in his feet, the aches in his hips, and the sting of the air in his chest.

Through his journey he would find creatures and beings of all sorts. He would find what he was looking for: the ingredients for another batch of wands. Then he would bring his treasures back to his shop- his home. There he would sit and work for hours, creating new and more fascinating wands than before.

Though his life was filled with adventure, the agony of it all was that no one would know. The thought of how he achieved such wands might cross ones mind- but never from time to time. Someone, for a fleeting second, thought it of once. Mr Ollivander had to admit, he was a lonely man once in a while.

His work kept him busy however, and his smile never vanished from his face as he suited each young individual with his or her exact match. This kept him happy, and this kept him busy.

He had seen a lot of the world, and the world had seen a lot of him. He would go out on amazing journeys and do amazing things, just to bring back ingredients. These ingredients were to make the most wonderful and powerful wands the wizarding world was to ever see. Yes, it was safe to say, that Mr Ollivander was an amazing man.

Thanks! Thats it, the end! Please review!

-Kit


End file.
